At the present time, commercially available eyeglass frames are predetermined in size and shape and cannot be adjusted to any great extent to accommodate different wearers. This is not a problem in civilized countries in which purvevors of frames have many different sizes and shapes to accommodate a buyer.
However, in third world countries or in remote areas of any country where eyeglasses may not even be available, providing eyeglass frames is a difficult problem for which there is no presently known solution.